The elemental gems
by TitaniumGEMMER
Summary: After getting visions of the past gem war, Steven must now try to free the elemental gems, but after seeing how the gems reacted of him releasing Lapis, how will they react if he releases them all? (takes place after "Too far")
1. Visions of war

**Hi everybody, I am TitaniumGEMMER!**

 **This is my very first fanfiction so don't expect perfection. I wish to present you "The Elemental Gems", which will contain my OC, I will also add yours if you want, but only if they won't change my main story.**

 **In the following chapters you will find many things like redemption, couples, secrets, and so much more**

The Vision of war

"Goodnight Everybody", yelled Steven as he was going to sleep after a long day of helping the Crystal gems and Peridot getting pieces for the drill.

"Night Ste-man", Amethyst yelled back while playfully punching Steven on his arm.

"Goodnight Steven", Pearl said.

"Night Steven", Garnet said in her usual stoic voice.

"Why do humans need sleep again?" asked a confused Peridot. The whole sleep thing still didn't properly get through to her. "You know what never mind", she said before re-entering the bathroom.

While sleeping, Steven was beginning to get odd visions, though he would think these were nothing more than dreams. From what Steven could tell, he was in a war battle-field and, though he could not explain why, he was none other than his own mother, Rose Quartz.

" _Rose",_ yelled a gem he didn't know, _" we have gotten information that Homeworld had released a group of gems that can control the elements, just like you and the plants!"_ .The gem looked like if she was scared of what was coming.

" _Do not fear Emerald, we can handle this",_ replied a very calm voice. Steven knew this was his mother's voice. _"How many are there?"_

" _Just 8, but they are going through our forces like if they are nothing, what should we do?"_

" _Very well, looks like we have to poof them, Emerald see if you can find Garnet and Pearl to assist me, inform them I will be taking on the gems myself",_ Rose said.

Steven was very amazed with how brave his mother was in these conditions and even more after seeing his mom calling upon the plants in the area to entangle the oncoming homeworld gems, well he was amazed until he saw one of the gems his mother had came to fight. "Lapis Lazuli?"

" _Stop trying to destroy the Earth, Homeworld no longer haves control over this planet",_ Rose yelled to the group of gems. _"You know you don't have to do this, stop this before you and the Diamonds cause any more damage."_

" _Never, we are not traitors like you",_ bellowed a shorter red male gem. To be honest, all of these gems looks much shorter than many of the other warrior gems Steven have seen before, but anyone could see they had the very same look of anger in their eyes.

" _Please we never wanted a war, we just want Homeworld to stop trying to destroy this planet"_

" _Well too bad, you were once one of our great leaders, but you turned against your own sisters, all for a pathetic and worthless piece of rock",_ yelled a dark grey gem whose gem replaced her left eye.

All of a sudden the scene of the battle field vanished and was replaced with a place Steven recognised as the top of the hill outside of the temple.

" _Pearl, Garnet, I need you to make sure these gems return to Homeworld",_ His mother told her friends, holding eight gems in her hands, one of which he recognised as Lapis's gem.

" _But Rose, Homeworld will only send them again to try and destroy us",_ a much younger Pearl replied.

" _Pearl, I know they might do that as well, but the war is over and they can go home now."_

" _Well, if you are sure, come Garnet let's get this over with before they regenerate."_

Suddenly it was as if Steven left his mother's body and it was as if he was a ghost, but instead of following his mother, it was as if he was being pushed to follow Garnet and Pearl to the Galaxy warp. "Hold on, why was Garnet taking a bunch of stuff with them?" Steven suddenly felt sick as he recognised one of the items, a small silver mirror.

" _Garnet, what are you doing?"_

" _I saw that there is only a one in a millions' chance of them not returning to destroy us"_

" _But Rose said…"_

" _I know what Rose said, but Rose won't agree",_ Garnet said while forcing the gems on to the items in her hands

"GARNET TRAPPED LAPIS IN THE MIRROR?" Steven yelled, but as he could guess, no one heard him

" _But Garnet, what if Rose finds out about them?"_ asked an extremely nervous Pearl.

" _Because I'm going to hide these across the planet and to make sure they never reunite, you will keep their leader, Lapis, in your gem and if Rose or anyone else finds out, just tell them you found it at the galaxy warp, explain it is a history recording mirror that will show them what ever it has seen in the past, and when it does nothing, tell them something like it doesn't work anymore."_

Once again the scene changed to where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl was sitting in the living room, meaning this was somewhere after he was born.

" _Hey Garnet, how did the desert glass build all those odd constructions out of sand and junk?"_ Amethyst asked.

"Hold on, Desert glass that means this is after I met Lion. Wait a second, how can I see this? Mom didn't see this and I am asleep this time of night", Steven thought to himself.

" _Remember those elemental gems we told you about",_ Garnet replied to Amethyst.

" _Wait, there is a gem in here?"_

" _Yes_ Amethyst _"_

" _But why?"_

" _Because, they are simply too powerful and dangerous,"_ answered Pearl

" _But that's so unfair, Ruby and Sapphire are kind of elemental gems, why must they be locked up?"_

" _BECAUSE Ruby and Sapphire aren't real elemental gems, they only have elemental aspects, and because they never tried to destroyed the Earth",_ Answered a very annoyed Garnet _"And don't tell Steven, he isn't ready to truly understand why we did this."_

As the scenes changed once again, all Steven wanted to do is wake up, but whatever was happening is truly telling him what the gems where hiding from him. He was this time in the temple.

" _We're dead, we're dead, we are so dead!"_ yelled a truly upset Ruby

"Why are Ruby and Sapphire unfused?" wondered a confused Steven

" _Calm down Ruby, Lapis is gone and if we are lucky, we might not ever hear about her again",_ said Sapphire in her usual calm voice.

" _CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN! SAPPHIRE, LAPIS IS GOING TO HOMEWORLD AND WITH HOW THINGS ARE GOING RIGHT NOW, SHE IS GOING TO TELL THEM HOW WE KEPT THEM AS RANDOM STUFF FOR 6000 YEARS, WE ARE SO DEAD!"_ yelled Ruby more aggressively

" _Ruby, they we're in their gems when we placed them onto those items, so for all she knows, she was the only one in a mirror, she might think her team's gems where shattered during the war."_

" _BUT SHE COULD TALK TO STEVEN, SO SHE MIGHT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED"_

" _Ruby, the last thing she might remember is you cracking her gem."_

" _WELL THAT'S IF WE'RE LUCKY AND EVEN IF THAT'S STILL THE LAST THING SHE COULD REMEMBER , WE'RE GONNA BE SHATTERED FOR THAT, WE ARE SO DEAD."_

"Calm down Ruby, all of possible outcomes shows that Lapis is going to try to keep Steven safe over her grudge towards us"

"YEAH WELL SO FAR FUTURE VISION IS PROVING TO BE WRONG, FIRST LAPIS ESCAPES, THEN AMBERS BOOK PRISON GOES MISSING, AND NOT TO MEANSION THE FACT THAT TITANIUM AND SUNSTONES PRISONS ARE STILL MISSING AND AS WE SAW SO FAR, THERE PRISONS ARE BECOMING ACTIVE REVELING SOME TRACES OF THEIR PAST POWERS, MEMORYS AND CONSINSIS, IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THEY ARE ALL ON THE LOSE."

Before Steven could find out what happened next, everything began to become blurry "Ah what, come on, I want to know what else they are keeping from me."

Steven suddenly opened his eyes and as he slowly got up, he knew what he had to do, "Please don't ground me, but have to free them."

 **And Chapter one is done, That's right a lot of angry gems are going to be released, but the question is, are they as friendly as Lapis, are the gems going to be okay with this, and how did Steven get these visions?**

 **Find out in the next Chapter.**


	2. Finding the truth

**Welcome back!**

 **As Steven now seeks to free the elemental gems from their prisons, he must first find out where and what they are. Will he be able to ask the gems without alarming them he wishes to free them?**

Finding the truth

"Morning Peridot!" yelled Steven to his bathroom room pal.

"Moring Steven, do you wish to use the swilling thing that you must use while no-one watches?" asked a grumpy Peridot.

"That's a toilet Peridot, but no I just want to talk"

"I already told you everything I know about the cluster."

"No no it's not that," replied a nervous Steven, "I want to know about a group of gems that were in the gem war, ones with elemental powers". Steven knows Peridot doesn't know that the gems are keeping them prisoner, but he knew being to straight forward now could cause suspicion.

"Well the files on the gem civil war does mention something about elemental gems, but I don't know a lot about them, what do you want to know?"

"Were they, um, dangerous?"

"Well of course they were, but as far as the files say, Lapis is the very last one."

"Okay, but how was she then so easily caught by you guys, and why was she so badly treated?"

"Because the elemental gems were made to attack earth, thus their powers only work at full power while they are on earth, and she was treated like that for she had failed her purpose as an elemental gem."

"Failed her purpose?"

"Yes, you see, all the elemental gems were made to defeat and arrest Rose Quartz, and since the elemental gems were defeated they failed their mission."

"So just because they failed they are treated like they are useless?"

"Well yes, why did you think me and Jasper was so determent to complete our mission? Back on Homeworld, frailer means uselessness?"

"Oh, but if the other elemental gems were, let's say still alive and tried to go back to homeworld, would they be treated the same?"

"Well yes but… WAIT! Are you telling me the other elemental gems are still alive?"

"No", Steven sheepishly lied. He hates lying, but he needs to make sure nobody finds out yet. "I was just wondering, um, bye Peri, see ya later."

"Oh um, okay?"

As Steven ran out of the bathroom, he saw Amethyst was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich that looks like if haves everything that was in the fridge.

"Sup Ste-man, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked a not really interested.

Steven knows Amethyst ain't a snitch, but he needs to get all the answers before he starts looking for the elemental gems.

"Hi, um, no reason really, um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure dude, what is it?"

"Um, are their other things like Lapis's mirror?"

"Whoa man, you know you ask those things to Garnet and Pearl, what are you hiding?"

"Um, hiding, I'm not hiding anything just curious "

"Uh-Hu yea right, spill it."

"Um, catch ya later, got to go see Connie, bye!" Steven lied, running with the speed of light outside.

Of course he wasn't going to Connie, she had a big tennis tournament this week, but he knew Amethyst was on to him, and needed to get away before he cracked.

As he walked on the beach, Steven knew he must be more careful before asking any more questions. "Garnet won't ever talk, Amethyst is already on to him, Peridot doesn't know anything he doesn't already know and pearl… Wait, that's it, Pearl won't tell me directly, but I know she cracks under pressure when she's alone and cornered, but I must still be careful, or Pearl will tell Garnet."

(A few hours later)

When Steven finally returned to the temple, he saw all of the gems, including Peridot, looking very, very upset and angered. "Um, hey guys, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Steven, we have reason to believe you're up to something", asked an upset, yet stoic Garnet.

"Yeah man, Peridot told us about you talking about them elemental gems, and after that, you asked me if there are more elemental gem junk", said a more than usually grumpy Amethyst.

"Steven, we also found this under your bed", said a worried Pearl, holding an odd book in her hands, which had a smallish gem on it.

Steven knew what the book was, but he didn't know it was under his bed, "I don't know where that book came from, I promise."

"Then what was it doing under your bed?" Garnet replied.

"I don't know."

"STEVEN, don't lie."

"I'm not lying, didn't Ruby uh…"

"Ruby? What are you talking about?"

"Uh", Steven knew he must tell what he had seen in his dream vision, "Okay, okay, last night, I saw something's…"

"What things?"

"I saw you and Pearl, locking Lapis and some other gems in random things."

Amethyst and Peridot, was shocked, but Pearl and Garnet had traces of fear and embarrassment all over their faces.

"Uh, Steven, I told you, we found Lapis's mirror at the galaxy warp ", said Pearl in a cracked voice.

"Yea, I also saw Garnet telling you to say that", said Steven in a nervous tone, he knows they are trying to lie to him, but they are still in charge and can ground him.

"What, he he, who told you that?"

"Quit it P, he got you guys, I can't believe what you guys tried", said a taunting Amethyst.

"I also know you know the Desert Glass is a gem and you know about it too Amethyst", he replied.

"Uh, Garnet did he get past-vision or something", Amethyst whispered to Garnet, but everybody heard it.

"It's the book", Garnet replied.

"The book? Wait, I remember something about Ruby and Sapphire talking about a book prison, is one of them in the book?" Steven said.

"Uh, yes Steven, but we can't have another Lapis incident", Pearl quickly told Steven, since she doesn't want him releasing any more gems.

"But Pearl, we can't just keep them locked up, that ain't fare."

"Steven we can't let them go either, they we're made too fast, making them rather venerable to emotions and we can expect some angry ones if we just released them."

"But we don't even try to help them, then we are the bad guys! Please Pearl, I don't think they even wanted a war, they just wanted to make their leaders proud."

"Steven, listen to us, they won't be easy to reason with."

"But what if we got somebody they trust to help."

"Steven, only one of their team leaders will be trusted enough by their team, but Lapis is fused as Malachite somewhere at the bottom of the ocean."

"But what if we only got somebody they'd listen too if they were alone?"

"Well Titanium would be great for that, but …"

"But what?"

"His prison is the only one we haven't found yet."

"And his gem isn't active, so it must be somewhere he can't use his powers."

"Like the North Pole," Garnet said.

 **And my second part of my story is completed , in the next chapter I'll truly introduce a other elemental gem.**

 **Thanks for all of you whom have read it so far and don't worry about waiting very long for the next chapter, I also don't really like it to wait a long time for following chapters. I'll post upcoming chapters as soon as possible.**


	3. the lightning gem

**Welcome back, are you ready to meet the OCs? Well if so, here is Titanium.**

The lightning gem

"The North pole?" asked a confused Steven, "Why would Titanium be in the North Pole?"

"Because Titanium is a thunder elemental gem, meaning the only place his gem can be without activating is in a place with lots and lots of ice," answered Garnet.

"Okay, is there a warp pad near the place or something?"

"Yes, remember the ice caves?"

"Is that in the North pole? Wait, is that the same North Pole Santa stays?"

"Yes and no, you already saw Greg in the costume, so he is sort of your Santa."

"I know just kidding."

After Steven had gotten his winter sweater and jacket, he, the gems and Peridot used the warp pad to warp to the ice caves. But they found something extremely odd.

"Uh, Guys, what made that hole?" Steven asked, looking towards a huge hole in the wall, revealing a barren frosted waist land.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking for Titanium", Amethyst simply replied.

"No, it's most likely the gem snake," Pearl countered Amethyst statement.

"GEM SNAKE? Is that a corrupted gem?" Steven asked.

"Yes, it keeps getting away from us, and is mostly attracted to electrical flows, but it's also scared of others. I think it can lead us to Titanium, but be careful, it will try to attack you if you startle it."

"Ok but how will we be able to track it?"

"Future Vision," Garnet reminded Steven.

After what felt like hours of walking through the snow, Steven was starting to get very, very tired.

"Ugg, how much longer?"

"Almost there Steven, but we have to stay quite or else it might hear us and change course," Garnet instructed.

"Wait it can hear us?"

"Yes, look below you, we've been following it the whole time."

Steven was shocked to see a huge white snake moving underneath the ice like a phantom, never making a sound or disturbing anything.

"I though corrupted gems cause harm to others and stuff, what's wrong with this one?"

"It eats gemstones, but only if they aren't moving. Because Titanium didn't have any signs of moving for a few thousand years, the gem snake might think its food," answered Pearl.

"But what if it already ate Titanium?"

"Well then it would have been moving randomly, but as you can see, it's moving in a straight line, meaning it's closing in on it's prey, but Steven, we told you to stay quiet, or it might surface and attack us."

"Guys, I think I found where the lightning gem is", said a tired Amethyst.

In front of the gems was a giant blue crystal castle. The gem snake tried to smash the castle by jumping directly at it, but upon touching the walls, it seemed like if the snake was struck with a gem destabiliser. As the gems moved closer to the walls, Pearl bubbled the gem of the destabilized corrupted gem.

"I though you said he was inactive!" yelled a scared Peridot.

"He is, or we would have been able to pick him up on this," Garnet replied, revealing an old gem tech radar. "We use this to find any gem who isn't disabled, fused or using new gem tech."

"THAT FORT IS MADE OUT OF DISTABLIUM, which for your information, can disrupt gems and their technology. It's also the fuel source for gem destabilisers."

"But then he would have been poofed for as long as this place has stood, and of course, only Steven can go in and retrieve Titanium's gem."

"WHAT?! Do you even think that would work? It's 5000 times more powerful than the destabilisers and that can easily poof you with a single touch, so how can a hybrid weaker than the rest of you survive the place?"

"H-h-h-i-i-I G-g-g-u-u-u-y-y-y-s-s-s," Steven yelled back to the pure gems, standing on the crystal floors.

"What?" was all what a confused Peridot could say.

"Steven, go look for a stone shield with a blue gem on it, but don't let it out of the shield before you come back outside we don't know if he'll be as nice as Lapis," screamed Pearl.

"O-o-o-k-k-k-a-a-a-y-y-y g-g-g-u-u-u-y-y-y-s-s-s."

As Steven was walking deeper into the crystal palace, Amethyst started to wonder something.

"I thought you hid them Garnet, so why did we have to follow a gem hungry snake?"

"After a few years, humans began to find the gem prisons and use them as items of power." Pearl replied, "Judging by the design of the place, I would say Vikings found Titanium and that would explain their stories of thunder gods."

"I thought it was a hammer," Amethyst asked.

"Yes the legend does say it was a hammer, but humans do tend to change stories to their own strange desire to make them sound more powerful, even though a hammer summing lightning bolts does sound just as unbelievable as a shield doing that same thing."

"So they lied?"

"Well, yes."

After what felt like hours of waiting, Steven finally came back out, rolling a huge shield, covered in rubies, emeralds, topazes and a huge round blue gem.

"I thought you guys said a stone shield, not a heavy iron one," said a tired Steven.

"It used to be stone, the humans must have moved the gem, but what I really want to know is how they made it here and get all this distablium?" asked a carouse Pearl.

"Well time to let him out huh?"

"Yes, but be careful Steven."

"Wow, his gem is much deeper than Lapis's gem."

"Let me," said Garnet.

After pulling out Titanium's gem, they saw something on the back of his gem.

"He's cracked," Steven said. "Hold on I can heal him."

But before Steven could apply his spit to the gem, Titanium began to reform.

Titanium was about the same size as Lapis, also having a blue skin, but a more withered colour. He had a neck length Jasper-like hair-style, but a black version. He also had the same type of futuristic clothing as Garnet, but a blue and black version, and instead of of a giant red-pink star, there was a small black diamond on the centre of it. He had his gem on his left shoulder, but the crack wasn't seen, meaning it was on the back of his gem, because his eyes didn't have pupils and glowed white, a lot like when Lapis was released from her mirror.

"Hi, um, are you Titanium?" asked a caution Steven.

"Yes, are you an ally to the traitors behind you, or one of their slaves," asked a very anger Titanium.

 **Ok sorry that you guys didn't really meet Titanium, but I thought it would be better to add in a mission to find him, since all of the others was already found.**

 **So next time you'll really get to meet him, and find out if he'll be of any help or trouble.**

 **I also hope you guys don't think I decided to claim Steven Universe as my own. No I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters, I only own this au and its OC's**


	4. Titanium's wrath

**Sorry I took longer than usual to update, had a few problems with my documents, but I'm back again, and two days extra ain't so bad**

 **Last time we saw Steven release Titanium a.k.a the lightning gem. Let's find out how he will react for being a prisoner for 5000 years?**

Titanium's wrath

"Um, I'm also a Crystal gem actually," answered a worried Steven, "But don't worry, we are not here to fight," he quickly added.

"So, what do you want then? If it is to be surrender to the diamond authority, it's a little late for that, because I will only help you to DESTROY YOUR PITYFULL EXISTENCE!" yelled a clearly angered Titanium.

"Look I know you are upset and really don't want to help us, but here is the thing, I'm Steven Quartz Universe, son of Rose Quartz…"

"Son of Rose Quartz? Listen little human, Gems don't get children, well, unless they use blank gems, but only the diamonds authority have those, and besides, you are clearly a apathetical human."

"Yeah well, my mom gave up her physical form to bring me here, and I am also a human, you see, I'm half gem, half human."

"Now I know you are lying, Rose Quartz is a traitor to Homeworld, but even so, why would she give up her physical form for something so weak like yourself?"

"Um, I don't really know, but look," Steven said, revelling his mother's gem imbedded where his belly button should be," See, I really am her son."

"I see, so she gave up her physical form to escape her crimes, typical, not that I entirely blame her, Homeworld would have most likely have tortured her for a million years before turning her gem into dust."

Seeing that words won't work on him, Steven began to think he can't convince Titanium by just showing he ain't going to hurt him. This made him scared that the gems might be right about the elemental gems being unstable and not willing to help others.

"Look Titanium, I know you are very, very upset about what happened, but look, Homeworld isn't the same as you are used to. They are going to be mean and treat you like you are worthless to them. If you don't believe me, just ask Peridot over here," Steven said pointing towards Peridot.

"Peridot? What's a Peridot?"

"I'm a technician gem, Homeworld started mass producing my kind of gem three thousand years after the war for this planet, but I'm only a few centuries old," replied a kind of awestruck Peridot.

"Wow, Peri, I didn't know you like older dudes," mocked a laughing Amethyst.

"WHAT? No no no, the elemental gems are some of the most powerful gems in the universe, well not as powerful as the Diamonds, but you get the idea, most gems would do anything to get the amount of power they possess. They are the only other gem the Diamonds had respect for, they are basically the children of the Diamonds."

"What, but why were they so mean to Lapis?" asked Steven.

"I said the Diamonds HAD respect for them, but now that they failed there life mission, they are useless to the Diamonds."

"WHAT! So not only did you kept me as a prisoner for 5000 years, you made it impossible for me and my fellow team members to ever return home as the respected gems we're so post to be?" yelled an extremely angry Titanium, "That's it, now ALL OF YOU PATHETICAL PEBBLES WILL BE WILL CRUSHED UNDERNEATH MY FEET."

Instead of pulling out a weapon of his gem, little bolts of electricity began sparkling around Titanium's hands and eyes and before Garnet and the rest of the gems could even reach for their weapons, Titanium already began blasting them with an array of lightning like lasers.

All what they could do is hide behind Stevens shield, so that a more better attack tactic could be strategized, not that it was gone unnoticed, for Titanium just started to blast larger and larger blasts of electricity towards Steven and the other gems.

"We need to get him to calm down if we are to even get near him," yelled a frantic Pearl.

"Yeah, but how? That guy just want to fry us, and in the shattering why," Amethyst said, yet stating the obvious at the same time.

"Guys, I got an idea," said a clearly exhausted Steven," we need to show him we are not trying to hurt him or wrong him and also that he can trust us."

"How, he won't let up his attacks, meaning we can't even peacefully talk to him," said a scared Peridot.

"I have an idea for that as well, but if it fails, we are gonna have an even harder fight ahead of us," Steven said, after thinking a little while. "You guys distract him, and I'll make the plan fall into action."

Pearl, not truly understanding what is going on, was about to argue with him, before Garnet simply gave her a look that said," Just do it."

Garnet and Peridot, ran to the right while Pearl and Amethyst ran to the left. Titanium started to attack the separated team, completely unaware of Steven running straight for him, licking his hand and slapping it onto his gem.

Filled with shock, all Titanium could do is look at the little boy who had just risked his life by approaching his enemy, placing his disgusting saliva on him, but had not truly attacked him once. Before he could blast the tiny hybrid into atoms, his gem glowed white and after the glow faded, his eyes became normal, revealing his pupils.

"Why would you heal me? Why would you risk your life to help your enemy?" asked a clearly confused Titanium.

"Because I know the true reason you attacked us, you felt as if nobody cares about you and that you felt betrayed by Homeworld. I'm sorry about you being trapped for all those years and I know you might never truly trust us completely, but I want you to know that I trust you," said a half-nervous half-calm Steven.

"Your right, I won't trust your team, but you, I'll not only trust, I'll help you." said Titanium," So, with what do you need help little boy?"

"I want to free all of your friends, but I don't know if they'll trust me without you helping."

"I see, I think we should free our leader first, Lapis."

"Um, you see, I already freed her, but she is now at the bottom of the ocean, and we can't find her, but if you can help us…"

"Sorry, I can't touch water."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"You see, even though I have the power of thunder, I also have the power to re-shape any technology device into my own personal robot, but to ensure I won't be too much of a problem to Homeworld in case I become a traitor, water is like lava to me, and unless you have a water-less ocean, I can't help."

"Oh, so who do we free first?"

 **Cliff-hanger, BOOM. Ok I know, weak cliff-hanger, but Cliff-hanger none the less.**

 **WARNING: SPOILER** **DON'T READ IF YOU HATE SPOILERS**

 **Anyway, I would really like you guys to give some more reviews, your OC's etc. But before you do, please read my profile to know what other gems are coming to join this fanfic and please don't be mad, cause if you want to add an elemental gem, I won't accept.**

 **In this Story, only eight was ever made and will ever be made. Steven will also become one, but only in training.**

 **I know I said Spoiler, but even though I didn't give any true spoilers, I did tell you where to look for them. Till next time.**


	5. Titanium meets human-kind

**Last time, Titanium and Steven came to terms that he won't destroy him. They were planning their next release of powerful elemental gems.**

 **They are back at the temple just so you know, because planning in a frozen wasteland isn't the best place to plan.**

Titanium meets human-kind

Everybody thought Peridot was annoying, but as it turns out, super-powered gems whom are still being taught not to electro-blast humans, and not transform their vehicles into monstrous robots, can get very annoying.

Titanium would always mock Pearl, give Amethyst a mild shock whenever they would pass each other, never answer any question of Garnet without an a snarky reply, question Peridot's knowledge of technology and even tough Steven healed him, Titanium was still not entirely friendly. Guess that's what happens when you're a shield for 5000 years huh.

"Steven, if that power-ego Titanium makes one more joke about the length of my nose, I will personally bubble him for another few thousand years," said an irritated Pearl.

"Yeah man, his shocks are just as hurtful them destabilize junk, but without us retreating back into our gems," added a just as upset Amethyst.

"Relax guys, I think he is just not happy helping us, since we protect the planet and all the people on it," Steven said in a worried voice.

"Listen Ste-man, if he is mad because of that, then that means he is most likely evil, "Amethyst replied.

"No he is not evil, Peridot doesn't like humans as well, but she ain't evil and Titanium was used as a shield and he was also drained of his powers during all his years of being a prisoner. I think if we show him that people isn't so bad, he might not be so upset about helping them."

"Ok, but how did you know that's his problem?"

"He talks to himself when he thinks he is alone."

"HAHAHA how did I not see that before?"

"I'll take him into town later today."

"But what if he tries to electrocute everybody he sees?"

"That's why you're coming with."

"Fine, but you are buying me a dozen donuts."

Later that day, Steven, Amethyst and Titanium, who was basically forced to come with, left for Beach city to meet all of Steven's friends, or at least, everybody who Steven thinks is his friends.

"Okay, first we are going to the big doughnut, then the arcade, followed by fish stew pizza and finally we are going to the boardwalk. This way, you'll see that you are helping something worth likening," said a determined Steven.

"Fine, but if they touch me, they are dead," replied Titanium.

"Um, not really dead, right?"

"No they will know how it feels to die if they touch me."

"Um, sorry, but you can't kill humans."

"Fine, but I'll send them into an eternal sleep then."

"No, you can't do that either. You can't hurt anybody, besides, what if it is just a simple hi-five, or a by accident?"

"FINE! I WON'T HARM THE USELESS MEATSACKS!"

"Humans are not useless, they just don't do things the way you think is right."

"Ugg, fine I won't harm the meatsacks. Happy?"

"Better, I guess."

As they went from store to store in Beach City, things began to look grim. Titanium was disgusted with the fact that the doughnut store keepers are hiding their feelings for one another, the arcade machines kept turning into warrior-like robots, the pizza family smelled like fish and garlic and so Titanium found something wrong with every resident in Beach City.

"How can you live like this?, All those horrible smells, not allowed to make the security system at the place where fun was promised, but no fun was found, better and not to mention the odd human whom kept trying to take an picture of me, or whatever you called it," is all the complaints Titanium had, at least the complaints Steven could remember.

"How can you not like fish-stew pizza?" asked a shocked Steven.

"Easy, I HATE FISH AND ALL AUQUMARIEN LIFE, and not to mention the stinky GARLIC!"

"Okay, but what about the doughnuts?"

"The circler food was delicious, but those two adolescent human beings who kept arguing over their meaningless work and whatever other stupid things, only to keep their true feelings hidden, made it not worthy of my time."

"Okay okay, so you didn't like the food joints here, but what about that extremely funny hose fight between Steven and his dad?" asked Amethyst to help Steven.

"Tough it was enjoyable to witness that foolery between the hybrid and his over weighted human father, I did not approve of them aiming that foul liquid at me, just as I disapprove of you touching me," remarked a disgusted Titanium.

"Ugh, your worse than Pearl when she met Greg."

"Worse? I am at least not nearly as defective as that simple Pearl."

"Yeah, but… Wait! Not Nearly as defective? You mean to tell me that you admit you're defective? I though you Homeworld types have too much pride to admit it."

"Dough I hate to admit it, yes I am sadly am defective, or the hybrid wouldn't be here right now. At least he had given me a reason to be happy about my defection."

"Hold on, I though you hated it here," said a surprised Steven.

"While I don't approve the way things work here, you have shown true loyalty to these pitiful beings, proving that I do have a little too much pride, but I would prefer it to avoid as much water as possible."

"Well, that will be a problem since Beach City is called Beach City for a reason."

"I know, why do you think I am in this wicked mood."

"Okay, so will you at least be a bit friendlier to everybody back at the temple?"

"Hmmm, very well, but I then want the rest of your other team members to stop watching me as if I wish any harm upon you."

"So you was only mean because you don't feel trusted?"

"Of course, I already said I shall not harm you for healing me, but your team members keep looking at me as if I wished any pain upon them."

"You did kind of attacked us back at the North Pole."

"Yes, but I am a gem of my word, and as for you, you promised the release of my fellow team members, but as far as I am concern, I am the only true freed gem."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted you to see this is worth it, you see, Homeworld might be coming to invade Earth, and we don't have a lot of other gems to help us, so I hoped you can help us."

"Hmmm, I see, very well, I shall help defend this defenceless planet, I also know of some other gems who also defend other planets form Homeworld, but I shall require a wailing stone in order to make contact with them."

"Really awesome, I asked Garnet if we could borrow it and also free one of your friends, so that they can first get used to Earth before we release another one."

Steven and Amethyst half-runned back to the temple, while Titanium slowly walked back.

"I'm sorry Blue Diamond," he whispered to himself.

 **And chapter 5 is completed, anyway which gem is up nexted, and who is these other gems he will be calling? Find out next time.**

 **ANYWAY, huge thanks to all of you who gave me your OC's. Which's OC's? Sorry you'll have to wait till chapter 6. I will give all credit to those trusting people who summited them to me. Huge Thanks yet again.**


End file.
